Blood Is Thicker
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: One shot. Bellatrix and Narcissa no incest. The sisters made a vow when they were younger and years later when Bellatrix is in Azkaban they remember. Bad summery. Review please!


**A/N**: no incest! Just sister love!

Narcissa starts as 17 and Bellatrix as 18 and Andromeda is 15. Please review!

Blood Is Thicker 

"Bella?" Narcissa's soft voice called out in the dimness of the room.

"Here," her sister replied from where she was huddled on the bed. Narcissa made her way tentatively over and Bellatrix lit three candles with her wand.

"What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked as Narcissa sank onto her sister's bed.

"Everything is changing… You saw what happened to Meda and now mother refuses to acknowledge her existence," Narcissa said lowly and her hand went out and found her sister's.

"I know but I'm here," Bellatrix paused. "Andromeda was stupid for doing that. She knows the consequences if she ever pulls a stunt like that again."

"She has always been different."

"A Ravenclaw not Slytherin."

Narcissa looked down. "She doesn't like us."

Bellatrix sighed. "I don't know if she does or doesn't – we don't talk much. She's not our concern Cissa, not now."

"It will be just us again," Narcissa smiled and felt her hand get squeezed.

"Yes."

"Bella, promise me that you'll always be there for me? You know I'll always be there for you," Narcissa said suddenly.

Bellatrix studied her sister carefully. They were the closest sisters could get and each revolved around the other. They were Yin and Yang, Bellatrix the dark and Narcissa the light.

"Let's make a vow."

Narcissa's grey eyes lit at the suggestion. "Yes lets!"

Bellatrix scooted off her bed and went to rummage in her draws and came back with a small dagger in her hand. Narcissa didn't even bother to ask where she had gotten it, Bellatrix had numerous objects hidden in her room that she shouldn't. Some objects that she had illegally brought from Knockturn Alley.

"I think a blood bond is so much more powerful," Bellatrix said as she got back on the bed and put herself directly in front of Narcissa.

"Don't make it hurt too much," Narcissa said biting her bottom lip.

"Okay…which hand?"

"Right," Narcissa said after a seconds though.

Bellatrix picked up her wand and Narcissa watched her sister close her eyes briefly in thought then the tip of the wand glowed faintly.

"Hand out," Bellatrix commanded and as Narcissa put out her right hand she touched the wand's tip against her palm. She repeated the action on her own before picking up the small dagger.

"What did you do?"

"Made sure that it's more than just words," Bellatrix said. "Then everything I say you will repeat just change the names."

Narcissa nodded and Bellatrix touched the blade against her sister's palm. She drew a thin swift cut and blood bloomed like roses and spread over her skin. Narcissa took a breath before doing the exact same across Bellatrix's palm and noticed her sister didn't even flinch in pain. They joined hands, blood mixing and a strange tingle went down their arms.

"I, Bellatrix Black, will forever acknowledge my sister Narcissa and will always welcome her no matter what," Bellatrix said in a firm and clear voice.

"I, Narcissa Black, will forever acknowledge my sister Bellatrix and will always welcome her no matter what," Narcissa said confidently.

Another strange tingly went down their arms before Bellatrix let go and Narcissa looked down at her palm only to find no blood just a small white scar. A reminder of their vow.

Bellatrix was also looking at her own and gave a wan smile. "At least now we won't forget."

"No," Narcissa said simply. "We won't."

_Years later…_

Another day of staring at the four walls that she was confined to, another day of a living hell. In the pale moonlight that streaked her prison cell Bellatrix lay on her back re-living in her mind the steps she took in reaching this point. All the killings, the tortures and the unimaginable cruelties she did in the name of the Dark Lord. She could hear the screams, the faces of the dead and they wouldn't go away. They haunted her mind and she could hardly think straight. Sometimes she just screamed when it became too much for her to bear.

She raised her right hand to push some of her black hair out of her face when she caught sight of a small scar on her palm. With her left index finger she traced it and she pictured her sister, beautiful and happy smiling at her. She could only image what her sister's life was like now. Would she have forgotten her rotting in here?

"Narcissa…" she whispered and closed her eyes. If there was anything Bellatrix would have changed it would have been leaving her sister.

Miles away alone in her sitting room Narcissa looked down at the black photo album in her lap. There was a picture of her and Bellatrix laughing and smiling at the camera. It was taken at Narcissa's fifteenth birthday and she could picture it vividly. She snapped the album shut and gripped it tightly, her eyes shut. Opening them she blinked a couple of times to get rid of her blurry vision from the tears and her gaze fell on her right palm. She touched it gently and thought of Bellatrix in her cell.

"I miss you Bella…" she whispered in the emptiness and closed her eyes calling on the past memories of when they were together.

The End

And yes I did see 'Practical Magic' and got the idea for this lol. Please comment! Oh and if you like Severus and Bellatrix then I have done two vids for them and here's one: uk.youtubeDOTcom/watch?vOtM3PcKDByc


End file.
